


It's What's Right

by RileyEatsChildren



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jack Hunter, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eric Mathews, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyEatsChildren/pseuds/RileyEatsChildren
Summary: No matter how much Jack tried to justify it to himself, maybe it was just wrong. To love your best friend, or to love another guy. But maybe it didn’t have to be a question of wrong and right, Eric had said it himself, they were perfect for each other.But not for the world.Jack turned over, shoving his face hard into the pillow. And this time, he didn’t stop the tears.*Alternatively: Jack fails to cook but wins Eric's heart anyway
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want a second chapter because I mean-
> 
> I wrote this over like two days, free grammarly is my beta reader

Jack knew Eric was going to come home late. Late enough that he definitely would be sleeping. And realistically he should be. He should be sleeping...he should be sleeping. But staring up the clock, reading 1 am, he is still not sleeping. He’s tired yes, but not sleeping.

The adverts continue to play on the Tv screen, but all he can do is stare at the door waiting for Eric to walk through, looking at him confused, teasing him while he takes off his jacket about how much Jack must’ve missed him to stay up so late.

And of course, Jack would quip back with an excuse, of how he couldn’t sleep or that the Tv was playing his favourite show. But Jack missed him. It was the truth, he really missed him. And no matter what he did, or how he wrapped himself in his blankets, nothing was ever as good as Eric’s arms around him.

God help him.

Eric was his favourite person. His roommate. His friend.  _ His friend. _ And yet here Jack was questioning himself with every glance, every brush of their hands because there was something there. There had to be otherwise he wouldn’t feel this way. Wouldn’t feel so wrong and right with no way to tell which was true.

Jack loves him. Of course, he does. But maybe it’s not in the ‘I love you bro’ way anymore. Maybe Jack wanted more, and was that so bad to ask for? 

Yes. Yes, it was.

Because no matter how much Jack tried to justify it to himself, maybe it was just wrong. To love your best friend, or to love another guy. But maybe it didn’t have to be a question of wrong and right, Eric had said it himself, they were perfect for each other.

But not for the world. 

Jack turned over, shoving his face hard into the pillow. And this time, he didn’t stop the tears.

⁕ - ⁕

Eric was late, so fucking late. 

He promised Jack he’d be back after he fell asleep, but this was overkill. It was 3:45 when Eric opened the door to the apartment, keys jingling as he pushed the door. And there Jack was asleep on the couch. 

He waited.

_ Fuck. _

The Tv was still on, playing a constant stream of ads selling products no one could ever truly have a purpose for. 

Walking over to the couch Eric reached for the remote. Looking down at Jack he could see his eyes were red, surely he hadn’t been crying? Jack was one to get bugged and frustrated about a lot of things, occasionally to the point of getting upset. But crying because his roommate didn’t come home on time? That wasn’t very Jack. Something must have been bothering him.

Turning off the tv Eric knew he’d have to talk to Jack about it tomorrow. As a friend. Eric sighed. “A  _ friend _ .”

Eric looked back at Jack. He seemed comfortable enough. He’d found a nice space rolled up in about five blankets, but if he was able to fall asleep there, he should be okay to stay there, right? 

Would a  _ friend _ carry the other to their bed after a presumably long night, if those red eyes are to say anything. Eric pondered it for a second. But would waking up in your bed after falling asleep on the couch, with only one person possibly responsible for that, way too intimate of a gesture? 

If Eric carried Jack back to his bed, there would be no way Jack wouldn’t know about it. In the best-case scenario, Jack would leave it alone and ask questions. In the worst way (actually the best in Eric’s opinion) Jack would hold this over him for eternity,  _ ‘Well remember that one time you carried me back to my bed? Who you calling-’ _ , yeah no. Eric could not handle that.

That would be  _ way _ too much.

But maybe Eric could do something to show his appreciation, Jack did wait for him to come home after all. He couldn’t really whip up a thank you card at 4 in the morning, he was fucked and really just needed to nap. No one said Jack had to know he got a thank you.

Leaning down, Eric gave a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead.  _ Thank you. _

Jack stirred. Eric stood frozen, his heart beating faster. Jack tilted his head up slightly eyes fluttering but remaining closed. And he spoke. 

“Hngh...Eric.” 

Spoke was a strong word. 

Eric paused at that, all function was shutting down in his body. Hell no.  _ Eric, you gotta be rational buddy, maybe he’s fucking with you. Maybe you pressing your lips to his head woke his damn ass and now he’s having his way with you. He was not dreaming about you. Shut up.  _

Eric spoke, if Jack was awake he had the right to know. “Jack? You awake buddy?”

Jack merely nestled his face further into his pillow, mumbling unintelligible thoughts into the couch. 

As Eric rested down the remote, he squatted down next to his friend. His friend. Laying unconscious. On the couch.  _ God, _ he was a creep. He dodged the thought, sending it straight to the back of his mind as he peered down at Jack’s face. He brushed a solitary hair to the side.

Eric had always noticed Jack. He was attractive, ‘a competition for the ladies’, but who was he kidding? He never wanted any  _ ladies _ . Sure he liked the competition with Jack, but it was never about the girls, he didn’t like them, not in the way he like the friendly rivalry with Jack.

Jack liked the girls, he was attracted to them in a way Eric could never be. And Eric was fine with that because if he couldn’t have Jack, he could at least be happy for him. Eric could never like those girls, but he liked Jack.

He liked their back and forth. He liked his smile and the stupid face he made when he could get something Eric could never. He liked how he dressed. The way he folded Eric’s clothes on the end of his bed. And the way he could calm down Eric better than anyone ever could. He liked him a lot. 

He  _ loved  _ him.

And maybe Eric could kid others into thinking he liked girls and fought for them, but he could never convince himself.  _ Jack _ liked those girls. Jack  _ wanted _ those girls. But Eric wanted Jack. Wanted his beautiful face. He wanted to see it every day. Wanted to know that it belonged to him and no one else could have it, hold it, kiss it. He wanted to see it when he woke up, wanted to make it smile, he wanted it to be the last thing he saw and the first thing he woke up to. 

He wanted to kiss that stupid mug.

So pushing the hair out of Jack’s eyes, watching them flutter but stay closed, he did not have a care in the world. Because he was looking at his favourite person in the god damn universe. And nothing could change that.  _ Nothing. _

He rubbed his thumb against Jack’s cheek, feeling the dried tears that had previously been streaming down his face. Eric scrunched up his nose as Jack subconsciously nuzzled into his hand. If he had of been here, maybe he could have consoled him, as Jack did so frequently for him. Maybe he could have made it better, just for Jack to know that he was here for him whenever he needed it.

Maybe  _ he _ could have kissed it better. 

Goddammit, if he was just  _ here.  _

Eric felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. He caressed Jack’s cheeks, now cupping his face with both hands. He pulled his face close, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Tears were streaming down his face, presumably all over Jack’s face too, but Eric didn’t care. He was upset and in love. And that was never going to change.

Pulling away, Eric rested his head against Jack’s. Jack mumbled again in his sleep. Eric sighed.

_ Goddammit. _

“I wonder what I’m doing to you in that dream. I wonder whether it’s any different to what I’m doing now.” Eric groaned, slightly annoyed that he couldn’t know. Jack whimpered, shifting on the couch. Eric furrowed his brow, what the fuck was he dreaming about?

And then Jack moaned.

He  _ moaned. _

Eric’s eyes widened, feeling his cheeks burn red. Was he...having a  _ sex dream _ .  _ About me? _ Eric shifted, suddenly becoming more and more agitated by this new development. 

Jack was sweaty now, writhing in his sleep, face becoming more and more confusing to an utterly flustered Eric. God, he couldn’t stay here much longer. 

Eric rose quickly making a run for the stairs, tripping on the way, hitting the ground hard enough to cause damage to his ego but not injury. Running up the stairs he could only think of Jack. He paused to look over the railing, Jack would be okay.

Eric would not.

Stumbling into his room Eric swore to himself,  _ fucking hell Eric, look what you’ve done this time. _ Eric had spent so much time trying to forget the feelings he had developed for Jack, but here he was again the urge to carve out his heart returning along with a million questions all starting with  _ why _ . 

He couldn’t answer a single one. So here he was again, staring at the ceiling with intense feelings of disappointment surrounding him. Tears fell down his face again, trickling into his ears. It was gross, it always was. But so was he. Feeling this way for another man? 

_ Pathetic. _

Eric sighed. I guess he’ll have to get it out now so he can be the joy-filled idiot genius tomorrow. He rolled over feeling the pain envelop him, self-hatred and screams filling him up again.

_ Pathetic. _

⁕ - ⁕

Jack woke with an uncomfortable surprise 

Morning wood.

It made sense considering the dream he’d had the night before.  _ Shit. _ Jack threw himself up, sitting completely upright.  _ The fucking dream! _ Jack sighed into his hands. He had really had a sex dream about his roommate huh? About his best friend. Speaking of Eric, Jack looked around quickly, slightly concerned about waking up in front of him. Alas, he was greeted with empty rooms and a clock showing 7:15. 

Surprisingly early considering the fact that he cried himself to sleep at the grand ol’ time of 1 am. Granted Eric must’ve gotten home later than that, which explains why he wasn’t up and making breakfast. Eric was a talented chef and unsurprisingly he was kind enough to make breakfast for his roommate. Jack had never been so nice or good at cooking to do such a thing. Eric must’ve had a really rough night though, surely Jack could take the time to at least try to create something to make him feel just a little bit better. 

Standing up Jack was ready to cheer up his friend no matter what.

⁕ - ⁕

Eric awoke to clanging and crashing coming from outside. Quickly he rose from his bed, frightened and desperate to make sure everything was okay. He rushed out the door barely with shoes on, still in his boxers. He quickly found the source of the noise when he turned to see the kitchen in a not so pretty state.

Though it was odd to see his friend sat on the ground. He approached slowing to the scene, now seeing his friend had his hands covering his eyes, sniffling and shaking. Jack jolted when Eric laid a hand on his shoulder, lowering himself down. “Hey buddy.”

Jack pushed himself away, hiding his face. He shook his head. He slid on the flor attempting to get himself up on his feet before slipping and falling flat on his back.

“Hey! Hey Jack, Jack. Buddy, it’s okay!” Eric was rushing towards Jack, crawling up next to his body. 

Jack sighed out a little laugh, dragging his hands down his face. He chuckled but tears kept falling down his face. “Hey man.” He looked up at Eric, his arm falling over his eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Eric fell quiet for a second. He was crying? Granted the kitchen was a mess, but he was crying? “It’s okay. What happened here, amigo?” 

Jack huffed, his head fell to the side staring at the floury floor. “I was going to make you breakfast.” Another round of tears came at that moment. Suddenly feeling self-conscious again Jack pushed himself up again, back pushing against the counter. He brought his knees to his chest. Covering his face with his arms. “I wanted to make you breakfast. Because I knew you must have had a really bad time last night, and I wanted to make you feel better. And it didn’t work!” Jack was sobbing into his arms. “I just wanted to do something good! And I couldn’t do it!” He felt his breath starting to shake, feeling his lungs constrict. “I-”

Eric rested a hand on Jack’s head. He brushed at his hair in soothing strokes. 

Jack let out a shaky breath, lifting his head up. Eric looked devastated in his own kind of way, his eyes were red, his lip was twitching clearly holding back a substantial amount of emotion. A tear rolled down Eric’s cheek. “Eric…”

Eric laughed bringing his hand up to wipe away the tear. “I’m sorry, ha, this is so not like me. Uhm, I just-” He took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry you felt like you had to do this, it seems like a lot of work. I’m sorry it didn’t turn out the way you hoped.” Eric tensed.

Jack furrowed his brow, bringing himself up onto his knees. That didn’t sound like a very Eric response. Was something wrong? “Eric.” He said in a calm voice. “Is that really what you wanted to say? Is everything okay?” Jack looked at him with tentative eyes.

Eric smiled. “No, I’m okay.” He shook his head, turning around to stand up.

Jack grabbed his wrist. “Eric, talk to me.” It wasn’t a question this time.

Eric sank to the ground. He sobbed. 

Jack brought a shaky hand up to his shoulder. Eric turned quickly around to face him. “You did all this for me. You wanted to do this for me? And you feel like you messed up because it didn’t turn out the way you wanted. But I love it anyway! Because we’re here and we can clean it together! We can talk about it and learn. If you wanted I could teach you how to cook.” Eric was shaking, but the words didn’t stop. “You did this for me, and I love it!” He looked insane, smiling and crying into his friend, he grabbed onto Jack’s shoulders.

Jack gasped staring into his friend’s eyes.

“ _ And I love you! _ ”

Eric looked with wide eyes, realising what he just said. “I mean, uh-” he was blushing furiously, he let go of Jack’s shoulders. “Oops.”

Jack had shut down, restart, control alt delete. He was offline and still processing this new information. He took a moment, still looking at his roommate with surprise plastered on his face. Eric loved him. He said so himself. No bro attached. Just,  _ I love you _ . And Jack did too. And here they were, sitting on a flour-covered floor, cheeks still wet with yet to be dry tears. 

And just like that Jack was laughing.

He was cackling on the floor of his kitchen, practically collapsing into Eric’s lap, head facing him while his body was shaking with laughter. 

“Jack?” Eric looked concerned, then hurt. “You don’t have to laugh at me. C’mon man I thought you were better than this…” Eric was pushing Jack’s head off his lap.

Quickly Jack turned around, grabbing onto Eric’s hands. “Hey, hey, hey. No. I’m not-” Jack stopped laughing, closing his eyes for a second before opening them in true sincerity. “I love you too Eric.” 

Eric’s face lit up, before getting confused again. “Then why did you laugh?”

Jack smirked. “You just confessed to me on the floury floor of our kitchen at-” He checked the time “8:24 on a Saturday morning, right after we both broke down in tears.” He lifted his eyebrow at him. “Is that not funny?” 

Eric looked away, taking a moment to think. “I don’t think confessing my love to you is funny, but I guess I’m glad it didn’t happen in some mundane way like, at a fancy restaurant.”

Jack quirked his eyebrow. “I guess this is more us, isn’t it? But I’m not gonna say I wouldn’t have loved for you to confess to me at a fancy restaurant.” Jack chuckled. The more Jack thought about it, the more Jack realised that that was the way he confessed to all of his past girlfriends. But Eric was like no one he’d ever known and he was glad Eric was different because he planned to be with Eric for the rest of his life. No exceptions. 

Eric placed a kiss to his forehead. 

Jack shot up. “Hey! No fair!” 

“What can I say, man? You snooze you lose.”

Jack pulled at Eric’s shirt, fisting the light fabric in his hands. The kiss was hard, fiery, it was the competition, the arousal, the build-up of years of pain and waiting. Unforgiving and permanent. Jack recoiled quickly though. “Sorry,” he said plainly. 

Eric looked dazed, “Why are you apologizing?” He brushed his hands across Jack’s shoulders and down his back. “Get back here baby.” He pulled Jack close around his waist sitting him up high. He smirked.

“Okay big guy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, shit's been rough
> 
> ps. pls don't kill me

Eric yanked Jack up onto his lap, Jack let out a quiet yap but quickly found himself interested in other matters. Eric was smiling up at him, a cheeky grin spread across his face. Jack wanted to wipe it off.

Jack threw his arms over Eric’s shoulders, leaning in close to capture his lips. His hair was falling on his face but he didn’t care, he was finally here, finally at the place he’d been aching for his entire life. Yes, he didn’t expect it to be on the floor of his kitchen, with his roommate. But this was it and he wasn’t giving it up.

And it seemed like Eric wasn’t going to either, as he ran his hands down Jack’s back, resting his hands on Jack’s waist. Eric kissed with earnest, almost demanding time he’d missed back so he could relive it again and again. Jack didn’t mind, grinding down into his lap, this was enough for him.

Eric was enough for him.

⁕ - ⁕

Turns out it wasn’t enough for long. 

Because surprisingly basically dry humping your ‘new-found’ love for half an hour, didn’t take the edge off as well as you might think. Jack was practically whining on Eric’s lap now and god was it embarrassing. Jack pulled away for air, huffing against Eric’s collarbone “God...Eric.”

Eric was peeing up Jack’s shirt, mumbling incoherent promises into Jack’s neck between kisses. He ran his hands against Jack abdomen feeling the muscle contract due to the cold of his hands. Jack sucked in a breath, pulling away while he grabbed at the ends of Eric’s hair, tugging hard. Eric went still and Jack considered apologizing or asking if he was okay, when Eric nuzzled his face back into his neck, peppering kisses here and there.

And then Eric bit down,  _ hard. _

Jack let out an obscene sound, high coming from the back of his throat. His back arched, head tipping back, eyes flashing open before slowing shutting as his body came back down.  _ Holy fuck _ . 

Jack gripped at Eric’s hair again, pulling his head out from where it was resting in his neck. He angled Eric’s head up, staring down at him, sweaty faced, eyes blown and absolutely ready for anything Eric had to give. “Hey dickhead.” 

Simple but effective.

Jack crashed down onto him, pushing them both back with a wild ferocity not commonly found in Jack. It was quick to make an effect on Eric as he rutted up into him. Eric pulled away, “I like this side of you, Jumbo Jack.” He added with a wink. 

“Shut up, or this doesn’t happen.” Jack looked like he was on fire, eyes filled with passion and arousal. Determined to let Eric know who was in charge. Unfortunately, it wasn’t him. 

Eric grabbed onto Jack’s waist turning them over so he was looming over him. “I don’t think that’s really your call.” Jack looked up with stars in his eyes. “Though consent is very important and I do need it, not only for law purposes but also my own peace of mind.” Eric was smiling at him, the intention still clear in his eyes.

Jack gazed weakly up at Eric. All he could do was nod.

Eric smirked at Jack before ducking down to kiss at his neck again, running his hands up Jack’s sides. Jack writhed under Eric’s touch. God, he had to get out of here before he did something embarrassing. As Jack continued to formulate a plan in his mind, Eric continued his journey in figuring out Jack’s body and all of its hidden secrets. Running his hands up Jack’s shirt he rubbed against Jack’s ribs, he felt a small shake under his fingertips. Eric slid his hands to lay across the small of his back. Digging in his hands he roughly pulled Jack’s body up against his own, Eric bit down on Jack’s neck in the process.

Jack jolted, letting out a broken whine underneath him, his hands gripping immediately onto Eric’s shoulders.

_ Bingo _ . They both thought. 

“Eric…” Jack muttered under his breath. Eric lifted his head, anxious for Jack’s response. Jack kissed Eric again, lips bruising against each other. Eric’s hands dislodged from Jack’s waist now hovering over his hips. Jack paused, pulling away slowly, and then he smirked. Swiftly Jack pushed against Eric’s shoulders, effectively sliding himself away on the floury kitchen floor. 

Jack quickly shuffled up, running up and away from the kitchen. Eric flailed for Jack’s ankle, only managing to grab the end of Jack’s shoe, pulling it off completely. Jack stuck his tongue out his tongue at Eric on the top of the stairs before running off to his bedroom. 

Eric sighed hitting his head against the floor before pulling it back up to smile.

That little bitch.

Eric’s dick hurt and he was sure Jack’s did too. God this was like torture in the best way possible. Eric huffed falling against the door frame of Jack’s room. Jack laid splayed out on the bed, hands over his face. Eric walked hesitantly up to Jack, sitting next to Jack slowly as not to startle him. “You know-” Eric started softly “we don’t have to do this. Just knowing you know is enough, knowing you love me too is more than enough for me.”

Jack shot up, grabbing onto Eric’s arm. “No! No, I want to I promise.” He shuffled up to sit next to Eric. He pulled his hand back, his fingers seemingly moving of their own accord, his head desperately trying to think of his answer. “I’m just-” He swallowed his eyes moving back up to Eric’s “ _ Nervous. _ ”

Eric sighed, grabbing onto Jack’s twitching hands, bringing them up to his lips. “You don’t have to be scared, I want this-” Eric looked down at the obvious bulge in Jack’s pants “and it seems like you do too. So I think we should just go for it. I’m not gonna regret it, I hope you won’t. What do we have to lose?”

Jack sighed, there was so much to lose, but looking at Eric it didn’t matter because he was here and that was enough. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “Okay.” He looked as though he had a fire in his eyes. “Let’s do this.” 

Eric lifted his hand to the side of Jack’s face, Jack nuzzled into his palm eyes soft. They kissed once again, soft, peaceful, serene feeling falling over them. This, this is what they had waited for.

Eric grabbed at Jack’s thighs pushing him up and down into the mattress.

Oh yeah, and that.

Jack felt like he was on fire, the sensations falling over his body hard to control or explain. The fire was on him, in him, surrounding him it was terrifying but Eric was here, Eric was always there no matter what. Jack fisted his hands into Eric’s hair, the soft feeling soothing to the touch. Jack barely felt time pass, he just felt Eric on him and the comforting push and pull of their love. But Jack definitely felt his cold belt getting undone.

Jack broke for air, the anticipation getting to him now. He sucked in a breath and Eric quirked his brow at him both to tease him and ask him for consent. Jack nodded, letting him breath out. When Jack felt Eric’s hand on his dick he felt electricity send up his spine, he immediately grabbed at Eric’s shoulders again, fingernails digging into the tough muscle. 

Eric fell his head down onto Jack’s shoulder teeth clenched. He licked up Jack’s neck instinctually moving down to his collarbone only to be blocked by Jack’s shirt. He huffed biting onto the fabric pulling his head up in the motions. 

Jack chuckled watching him struggle with his shirt. He temporarily took his hands off Eric’s shoulders moving his hands down to the end of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. For a second he felt too exposed but the feeling was quickly put to rest as Eric began to pebble kisses all over his torso, stopping to suck a hickey into the juncture of his neck. 

Jack steadied his breathing, trying to enjoy as much as he could without falling over the edge. It was getting increasingly hard with Eric’s... _ everything _ . His lips continued to trail down Jack’s chest, sucking and licking at everything he can reach. It’s when Eric starts to play with Jack’s nipples that Jack has the most trouble. 

He didn’t expect himself to be into this kind of thing but Eric’s teasing at his nipple with his fingers and Jack feels like he’s going to go insane. Eric pulls a nipple into his mouth and licks at it. Jack shudders. Eric fucking notices. Of course, he does. And Eric sucks hard, pulling it between his teeth for a second on the pullback.

Jack keens, a high pitched whine escaping from the back of his throat as his back arched. And  _ fuck _ , he was about to come. He puffed pulling Eric back up to his level, “Hey buddy we really gotta be getting to that fucking part, ‘cause...I’m not gonna last.”

Eric just smiled. “Okay buddy let’s get to it.” Eric winked at him travelling down his body. He flicked off Jack’s pants on his way down letting Jack’s dick spring free. Jack reached down and tugged at the end of Eric’s sweater. Eric flicked his eyes up before looking down, swallowing and taking it off. Eric was always quite modest, when he wasn’t joking around, of course, he rarely worked out and only did it to be with Jack for longer. This was so frustrating to Jack. Jack worked hard to look the way he did, it was important to him. And yet Eric managed to look great without all of the work. 

“How do we want this to work?” Eric asked sitting in between Jack’s thighs. 

Jack blushed. I guess he hadn’t really thought about it. “Uh- I mean I don’t really know.”

Eric nodded. “Well I’ve got lube and condoms, but I’m also gonna go out on a limb and assume that you’re clean.”

Jack quirked his brow. “Clean?”

“Have you had a dick in your ass? Have you put your dick in another man’s ass?”

Jack blushed at the directness. “No.”

Eric rubbed circles into Jack’s hip, looking off clearly contemplating what to do. “I mean I’ve had more experience as a top and I’ve done a lot of research, I could help you through it, but I also you might want to top and I’m completely fine with that.” Eric looked up at a very confused Jack. “So basically, I can introduce you to a new kind of pleasure, or we can have a safe time with guarantees of pleasure for both of us.”

Jack pondered for a second. “I mean we’ve already taken so many risks.” Jack sighed, this wasn’t very like him. “Let’s do it, big guy.” 

Eric smiled up at him. He pushed up onto his palms, pushing himself up to Jack’s face. He pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

And he was. 

Because he ran. 

He fucking  _ ran _ . 

He came back puffed holding a bottle and a packet of condoms. He smiled at an amused Jack. “What? I wanted to be prepared and I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” He looked frazzled, hair in a mess, eyes wide and crazy. 

Jack held out his arms. “Hurry up and come here buddy.” 

Eric jumped onto the bed, dropping the packets on the mattress to crawl over to his roommate and cuddle into his arms. Eric was suddenly more enthusiastic with a plan, something Eric rarely had. I guess they were both having a day of living outside the norm. Jack ran his fingers through Eric’s hair, Eric nuzzled into it before snapping his eyes open. 

“You can’t distract me, Hunter.” He said pulling away and moving back down Jack’s body grabbing the bottle on his way down. Eric kicked off his pants at the end of the bed before setting back onto it. 

He squirted a bit of lube onto his hand and slides his hand back onto Jack’s erection. Jack hissed catching his lip in between his teeth. Stroking up and down the shaft Eric brought his face closer, giving a small lick to the head. Jack’s body tased below him. “You don’t have to- hngh-” 

Eric pushed the length in his mouth getting decently far down the shaft, taking a moment to get used to the feeling of it in his mouth before pulling back suckling off the tip. He pulled the tip back in his mouth, sucking while he ran his tongue over the slit. He watched Jack through his lashes. Jaw clenched, eyes shut, back arched, every now and then mouth falling open to let out a gasp or a choked moan. 

Jack felt his cheeks flush, fuck he was coming undone by just Eric’s mouth and tongue. God, it was embarrassing, and all the noises he was making wasn’t painting him in a better light either. Jack brought a hand to his mouth biting onto the flesh of his thumb. 

Eric pulled off. Kissing the tip lightly, rubbing circles into his hip he licked up the sides of his cock letting his hand do most of the work for him as he watched Jack intently for a moment. “Jack. I wanna hear you. Don’t be afraid to let it out, I like all your little noises anyway.” And just like that, he sunk back down onto Jack length.

Jack was in hell and heaven. He could feel Eric around him, the warmth and wetness accompanied with his hand working him. Had Eric done this before? With some other guy? Surely not. But  _ God _ he was good. Jack reached down letting his hand fall away from his hand and into Eric’s hair. Eric hummed around his dick at the development and Jack keeled over, letting out a loud moan as he desperately tried not to come.

He felt the hand on his dick move away as Eric sank further down and swallowed around him. Jack moaned again, higher, more broken, trying to steady his breathing as he felt his abdomen tighten. Then suddenly there was a cold finger pressing against his ass wiping the cold liquid around. And he went tense. Eric continued to swipe his tongue on the belly of Jack’s cock, determined to make this the best for Jack as he could. 

Eric bobbed up and down on his cock. Jack looked into Eric’s eyes, feeling calmer the more he did. He relaxed, focussing on his breathing. The finger pressed into him and he hissed slightly at the intrusion. It was weird, it wasn’t the best feeling ever, it was moderately unpleasant but the subtle burning sensation helped to keep him grounded. “ _ Fuck...Eric. _ ” he groaned, his head falling to the side, in the pillows.

Eric pushed further moving his finger around, rubbing at Jack’s walls, changing the angle occasionally. It was still uncomfortable, but now it was starting to hurt, if Eric was searching he needed to find it soon. Eric pushed his finger a little further and pushed up against a spot that sent stars into his vision. 

Jack felt electricity shook up his spine straight to his head, spreading all around his body. 

_ Holy shit. _

Jack screamed back arching off the bed hips snapping forward into Eric’s mouth. He tried to pull back, conscious of the fact he was coming down his friend’s throat and causing him to choke isn’t the best idea, but his body and mind weren’t on the same wave-length. His body was shaking and trembling as Eric swallowed around his cock, every movement sending a new wave of his orgasm through him. Eric pulled his finger back out of Jack’s quivering hole. “Holy shit Eric…” Jack sighed into the bed hand falling to the side, bouncing lightly on the bed as he came down from his high. “I know you said a ‘new kind of pleasure’, but that was insane! People just do this? And feel that good? All the time?!”

Eric pulled off his now going limp cock licking his lips. Smirking up at Jack he just quirked his brow. “Would I ever lead you astray Hunter?” Eric let his chin fall into his hands, sitting comfortably between Jack’s thighs. “And trust me it gets better.”

Jack squinted down at him. “I don’t. Trust  _ me _ that was a lot, surely it doesn’t get much better than that. He watched as Eric started to crawl up his body, almost predatory in its nature. 

He placed a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. “You don’t have to take my word for it. We can try it whenever you like. You should probably get some rest right?” 

“Hm?” Jack was confused. He looked up as Eric tried to get off the bed.  _ Fuck _ , he was still  _ so _ hard in his pants. Jesus, of course, Eric would’ve put Jack before his own needs. But Jack likes Eric too, he wants to fulfil him. What if Eric gets the wrong idea and doesn’t want to do this again? No one likes to feel used. Jack had to keep him here, he wanted this, again and again.  _ He wanted Eric. _

Jack grabbed onto Eric’s wrist pulling him down onto the bed. Eric fell back, eyes going wide as he felt the impact push through his body. Eric was quick to compose himself and sit back against the headboard pulling his legs up slightly, chuckling with a nervous smile.

_ Hell no _ . Jack pushed down lightly on Eric’s knees, crawling over him sitting in his lap. Jack pushed his arms either side of Eric’s head, he heard Eric gulp. Quickly Jack moved one hand down to Eric neck pulling the hairs at the base of his neck into a fist and pulled down exposing Eric’s neck. He shoved the other hand down Eric’s boxers stroking his cock. 

Eric sucked in a breath, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Eric screwed his eyes shut, moving his hands to Jack’s hips as he rocked against him. “ _ Fuck,  _ that’s it baby.” Eric’s voice was hoarse as he ground into him.

Jack pulled Eric’s dick free watching it slap against his abdomen, a small amount of pre-come leaking from the tip. Jack’s cock was well past perking up again and was showing some real fucking interest. He’d come with just a finger and it was amazing, fuck would it be insane with  _ that _ . Eric had a decent length, above average a humble brag if Jack said so. It was just bigger than Jack’s but he wasn’t complaining. Fuck he needed it in him  _ now _ . 

Angling Eric’s dick up, Jack pushed himself in closer, ass over the top of his dick. Pushing down he felt a sting of pain but he wanted to do this, needed to do this. He could hear Eric distantly telling him to take a second, take a breath, but he needed to keep going,  _ keep him here. _ But then Jack felt another wave of pain flow through him, what little pleasure was being completely drowned out. Jack felt his eyes sting, a small tear dropped onto Eric’s chest.

“Jack, Jack. Hey calm down, it’s okay but you need to take this slow or you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Eric sighed resting his arms on the small of Jack’s back.

Jack was panting above him, his brow furrowing in a pain he was trying to ignore. But he couldn’t stop, he needed to make this good for Eric, so he wouldn’t leave, wouldn’t turn his back on Jack like so many others had. He didn’t want to lose this. “But I need to make this good for you.” Jack grated out. 

Eric’s eyes went soft, letting his arms fall down Jack’s back, squeezing around his waist bringing him in close. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, facing Jack. He started mumbling into Jack’s neck, punctuating every word with small pecks to the soft skin. “I’ve spent my entire life waiting for someone who makes me feel the way you do and trust me, Jack. Every moment with you is good for me.” Eric pulled away, still keeping his arms tightly around Jack’s waist. 

With their faces so close Jack could see everything. But he didn’t care about anything other than Eric’s eyes, so caring, a sea of clouds Jack wished he could fall into. The hazel orbs full of a compassion he couldn’t explain. Like he was seeing through him, knew him more than Jack could ever know himself. He was here and he’d be here as long as Jack needed. Jack felt another tear fall down his face.  _ He’s here, and that’s enough. _

Jack let out a content sigh as Eric placed a calm kiss to his forehead.

Jack pulled off falling onto his back, relief flooding him from head to toe as the pain dissipated and he felt Eric’s hand running along his side. “You okay there buddy?”

Jack turned his head to Eric nodding slightly into the mattress. “I’m just happy.”  _ I think I love you. _ Jack hummed as Eric’s hand made it’s way to his chin, stroking his cheek where the tear was drying. 

“You still down to do this?”

Jack’s hand snapped up to grab at Eric’s wrist, “If you think we aren’t after all the shit you just said to me, we might need to take you to see someone about that brain of yours.” Eric kissed his lips softly hands cupping Jack’s hips. He moved so his body was on top of Jack’s letting his head fall against Jack’s. 

“Let’s get to it then.” 

Eric pulled the bottle back up from where it was sitting on the bed, popping open the cap spreading some of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to try and warm it up. “Just relax for me okay?”

Jack pushed a breath out preparing for the intrusion. Eric’s fingers slicked up the entrance before pushing his index finger into the knuckle. Jack sucked in a breath trying his best to get used to the feeling again, Eric’s fingers gently pressing against his waist helped ease him back into it. Eric placed a kiss against the skin of his inner thigh as the second finger slid in next to the other. Jack gasped as Eric scissored the fingers in and out. “Fuck Eric...just-ngh...”

Eric crooked his fingers inside Jack making him whine. “Fuck! Right t-there.” 

Eric massaged the spot as jack squirmed underneath him the small whimpers and moans escaping his lips urged Eric on. “That’s it baby, so good for me.” 

Jack whimpered dick twitching at the words. Fuck why did that turn him on so much? Eric’s lips continued to move against the inside of his thigh, sucking small marks into the soft skin. He felt a third finger push into him and pushing his wrist against his mouth the moans now spilling out of him. “Eric please, just fuck-”

Eric continued to massage the spot sending Jack insane. He pulled his head out from his place in between his thighs, leaning back on his knees looking down at the view. Jack looked beautifully damaged like this, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, mouth bitten and open letting out these small huffs and whimpers. Small bruises dotted his body, the purple blossoms making a constellation on his chest. His cock flushed pink at the tip, leaking precome as Eric milked his prostate. “Yes baby? Use yours words.” 

Jack huffed,  _ god dammit Eric _ . He let out a whine as Eric leaned down kissing and sucking at his neck. “Eric please.” The words were broken by the small gasps he was taking in. The pleasure being forced onto his body was  _ insane _ and it wasn’t being made any better by Eric talking him through it, promising more and he ground into him. “Eric… god dammit please. Give it to me.”

Eric bit at Jack’s earlobe. “I mean I don’t mind milking you like this,” he pulled away eyes scanning down his body “watching you fall apart beneath me.” 

Jack pulled Eric down, hands clutching at his hair as he pulled him into a bruising kiss. “Fuck me. Right now.” 

Eric smirked. “Of course Mr Hunter.” 

Jack felt the fingers pull out, he whined quietly at the loss as Eric slicked up his dick, pushing the head against his entrance. Jack hissed softly looking up into Eric’s eyes, he could see the question in Eric’s eyes. Jack just nodded. 

Despite his best efforts to calm down, he was still tense as Eric pushed in. By the time he’d bottomed out they were both gasping, Jack’s fingernails dug into Eric’s shoulders as he tried to get used to the member sitting inside him. He squirmed into the mattress and Eric grunted thrusting up into him. Jack’s mouth fell open crying out, the pain quickly falling away at the intense pleasure. “Fuck!”

Eric cursed. “Shit sorry. I can feel you move around me-  _ God _ .” Eric pushed his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. “Gimme a second.” 

Jack tried his best not to move as he felt Eric’s cock shift inside him. “God Eric… _ hah-  _ please move.” 

Eric pulled out slowly feeling his sanity begin to spread thin. He bit down into Jack’s shoulder trying to steady himself. Jack’s back arched as a sob escaped his throat. The action had Eric snapping his hips up, pushing hard into Jack.

Jack’s head fell back and he fucking  _ keened _ as the tip of Eric’s dick hit right against his prostate. Jack’s nails scratched down Eric’s back as he pulled him in. “Fuck- like that Eric. Please fuck me like that.” Eric licked and sucked at the bite in apology before pulling out again and setting a brutal pace. 

Jack could barely breathe underneath him as Eric’s thrusting into him. He can feel the slide of Eric’s cock pushing in and out of him. Jack can’t stop thinking about how they got here, coincidence after coincidence forcing them together. Jack moaned, writhing against the mattress hands falling to the side as Eric pressed into him. Jack felt tears coming to his eyes again as the pleasure surrounded him, his body felt like it was on fire. 

Eric pushed in closer kissing into his face. “Fuck Jack, you look so gorgeous like this, doing so good baby. Taking me so well.” 

Jack’s eyes screwed shut, focusing on his senses. Listening as Eric grunted into his skin feeling his dick sliding against his walls, hands exploring his chest and sides. Eric shifted above him pulling Jack’s thighs up around his waist before thrusting in again. 

Jack’s eyes snapped open feeling the direct hit against his prostate. _ “Fuck!”  _ Jack’s hands flail around in front of him for a second before latching onto Eric’s biceps. “Fuck Eric, don’t stop.” His hands quickly fall back to the side as Eric does as he’s told pulling at Jack’s thighs snapping into him. Jack can feel his orgasm nearing when Eric’s starts to fist at his neglected dick. “ _ Eric! _ Shit, I’m gonna fucking  _ come _ .” 

“C’mon Jack, that’s it. Come for me baby.” 

And Jack coming. White ropes paint his chest and Eric’s hand. His body feels alight and there’s a pulsing in his ass as he feels a liquid paint his walls.  _ Fuck. _ They fall down together, Eric draping over Jack’s body. Jack’s chest is heaving as he comes down from his high. “Holy  _ shit. _ ” 

Eric pushed his head against Jack’s. Just letting them breathe together, but then Eric falls quiet and goes stiff. “Shit!” And Eric’s pulling out and away, letting his head fall into his hands. 

Jack pushed up on his elbows. “Eric? Hey, talk to me, are you okay?” 

Eric looks back, his eyes seemed wet and terrified. “I didn’t ask.” His voice wavered. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know I mean, maybe you wanted to be safe. You’re not supposed to do it unsafe unless you talk about it.”

And now Jack was stressed too. “Unsafe? What are you talking about?” Jack pushed up letting his arms fall around Eric’s waist.

Eric looks into Jack’s eyes like a sad puppy. “I didn’t ask if you wanted to use a condom.”

Jack raised his eyebrows and started laughing into Eric’s shoulder.

“I just assumed! Or forgot! Fuck, I’m so dumb.” Eric fell into a rant about consent and how important talking about things is.

Jack’s still laughing as Eric finished his rant. He pulled his head out from where it was resting against Eric’s back and places his chin on Eric’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Eric perked up. “Really?”

Jack paused for a second thinking over the events since meeting Eric. He’d had the best few years of his life and it was all because of this mess, this idiot genius in front of him. Every day he thought about him and he never really wanted to stop hearing his voice. “Yeah. I do.”

Eric turned, enveloping Jack and pushing him down into the bed. “I love you too.”

Eric pulled back, hair falling into his eyes. Jack reached up tucking a strand behind his ear. He pulled him back down letting himself get lost in the kiss.

Fuck class.

Fuck cooking.

Fuck family gatherings.

This was all he needed.

This was right.

Eric was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If you're top Jack I'm sorry?
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so be easy on me!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I might do more if people like it. 
> 
> Leave kudos if you want but no pressure!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Mwah!!


End file.
